bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 39-
"Hey sleeping beauty get up we're gonna be late for breakfast" Michael says, waking up Charles. Charles then does his usual routine and gets ready. By the time they get to the cafeteria they see everybody gossiping about something. Charles & Michael then find Greg & C-Money and sit with them. "Did you guys hear?" Greg asks them. "Hear what?" Michael asks. "A new student is comming here today" C-Money says. "So?" Charles says. "This guy is comming from continuation, he's a complete psycho. Charles you though people thought you were a psycho but this guy has got you beat" C-Money says. "What has he done?" Michael asks. "Broke a kid's neck, pulled a knife on his coach, oh and he's a touch freak, hates to be touched" Greg says. "What's his name?" Charles asks. "Patrick Davidson" Greg says. Just then a guy walks in the cafeteria. He's 6'5, has long/curly brown hair(kinda liek jim morrison), he's buff, wearing a long sleeve grey shirt under a white t-shirt, blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and a black leather jacket. "That's him" C-Money says. just then the bell rings and Michael & Charles report to Mr. Galloway's. "Good moring students how are you doing on this fine day?" Mr. Galloway asks. "Fine" some students say. "Okay then. So, I'm sure you all are aware of the new student here tody, and I don't want you to make him feel left out. So I've assigned one of you a report to do on him for a grade" Mr. Galloway says, suprising everyone. "Well who's doing it?" Bradi asks. "Charles" Mr. Galloway says, caugin most of the students to laugh. "Great a psycho interviewing a psycho, perfect!" Tad says. "Fuck off" Charles says. "Now Charles I want the report to be done by Friday. Does that sound resonable?" Mr. Galloway says. "Sure. Hey Mr. Galloway can I go to the bathroom?" Charles says. "Sure go ahead" Mr. Galloway says. Charles then walks to the bathroom to roll up a joint to smoke. After he's done smoking Patrick Davidson walks in. "So, you must be Patrick Davidon, the new guy. Charles Caldwell" Charles says, trying to be friendly and holds out his hand for a handshake, but Patrick ignores him. "This may seem weird meeting like this but-" Charles says, but is cut off. "If you're a homo-" Patrick says, but gets cut off. "NO I'm not. I've been assigned to do a report on you so you won't feel left out in the school. Even though everybody knows about you-" Charles says, but gets cut off. "Are you a narc?" Patrick asks Charles. "(sacrastically) Yeah I'm a narc. A narc who smokes weed. No I'm not a nark, and if you're into dope or shit I could really care less-" Charles says, and Patrick gives him a dirty look. "You know what, lets just forget this happened" Charles says, and pats Patrick on the shoulder, which turns out to be a huge mistake. "You're going to regret this" Patrick says, and throws Charles into the bathroom mirror, picks him up, and then slams him into it again. "I want you to understand something Charles. I don't like it when people know about me, in fact I don't like it when ANYONE knows about me. So you can take that paper of yours and wipe off your dick with it! You made me mad Charles... now I'm gonna have to do something to work it off. You and me are going to have a fight. Today. After school. Three o'clock. In the parking lot. You try and run, I'm gonna track you down. You tell a teacher, it's only going to get worse. You go back to the dorm. I'll be under your bed" Patrick says, and leaves. "Damn this psycho is going to kill me! I've never been afraid of a fight but now I am. What the hell am I going to do?" Charles says to himself. Just then Trent & Tom walk in. "Charles, we heard Patrick Davidson challenged you to a fight. What are you goign t odo? Fight? Run?-" Trent says, but gets cut off. "Leave me the hell alone!" Charles says, walks out, and walks back into class. When he get sthere he sees everbody starring at him. "Did you hear? Patrick Davidson challenged Charles to a fight a few mintues ago?" Justin says. "That poor boy is going to get murdered" Tad says. "Do you think he'll try and run, or be an idoit and fight him?" a student says. Charles then sits down ,and Michael, Bradi, Jimmy Queen, and Greg(who for some unknown reason is there) are starring at him. "Dude whats wrong it looks liked you've seen a ghost" Michael says. "That psycho... Patrick Davidson.. Challenged me to a fight after school in the parking lot at three o'clock. Word's already spread around" Charles says. "Dude you can't fight him you'll get destroyed" Greg says. "Thanks for the support Greg" Charles says sarcastically. "I'll fight him for you" Michael says. "Michael, remember, we are on our last straws before suspension. If you fight him you'll be suspended. DON'T DO IT" Charles says. "Okay man" Michael says. "So what are you going to do?" Jimmy Queen asks. "I don't know" Charles says. Just then the bell rings and everybody leaves. As Charles, Michael, and Greg are walking through the hall everybody is staring at Charles. "Dead man walking" Damon says. "You're gonna get killed" Peanut says. "You'll bleed your red blood all over the blace pauper" Derby says. "Leave him the hell alone" Michael yells at all of them. Just then they notice Patrick at his locker. "Patrick we really don't have to fight do we? I'm sorry man I-" Charles says, but gets cut off. "I'll deal with you at three o'clock, until then leave me alone" Patrick says, and walks away, but bumps into Michael. "Move it" Patrick says. "Fuck you" Michael says to Patrick. Greg then pulls out a switchblade and hands it to Charles. "Here, take this" Greg says. "You want me to stab him? Are you crazy?" Charles says to Greg. "No. We plant this sucker in his locker" Greg says, and enters Patrick's combination, and plants it in the locker. Just then Patrick starts walking back to his locker. "Dude get it out!" Charles yells at Greg. Greg then tries entering the combination again but it won't work. "Dude screw it just run" Michael says, and they all run off. The guys then report to the pep rally today in the gym. While there they just sit down until Charles notices Patrick walk in, giving him a death stare. Charles, having fear for himself. runs down the bleachers, and all the way to the parking lot. When he gets there he tries to get in his car and turn it on, but it won't work. He then looks down and sees a note in his steering wheel, with the switchblade from Patrick's locker through it. He then reads the note, puts the switchblade in his pocket, and checks under the hood, where he sees that his ignition wires are cut. Charles then walks towards the exit of the academy but Seth, a prefect, stops him. "Where are you going?" Seth asks Charles. "I was going to get help for my car in the office" Charles says, lying. "Well I'll take you there" Seth says. "No I'm fine walking by myself" Charles says. "Come here!" Seth says, but Charles runs to hop the wall but actually gets tazed and falls down. "You pricks arent allowed to carry tazers!" Charles yells at Seth. Seth then seaches him, finds the note(balls it up and throws it away), and the switchblade. "You're going to Johnson's office" Seth says, and drags Charles to Assisstant Principal Johnson's office. "Well if it isn't Mr. Caldwell. Ms. Danvers please bring me the file on Charles Caldwell" Assisstant Principal Johnson says. "Yes sir" Ms. Danvers says, and walks away. "So, what did you find?" Johnson asks. Seth then throws the switchblade. "Concealed weapon" Seth says. "That'll be all thank you" Johnson says, and seth leaves. Ms. Danvers then brings in Charles' file. "Well this will be good to add to your record. Caldwell with a record like this it'll be a wonder if ANY college accepts you! Don't you know that the more chaos you cause the more it makes you look bad?! Probably not since you're probably too fucking stupid to know. Get out of my office" Johnson says. "Fine, but just so you know, one of these days I'll get back at you, and you'll be sorry" Charles says. "Is that a promise or a threat? Because Mr. Ryder said the same thing" Johnson says, being cocky. "Both. Go fuck yourself" Charles says, and walks off. He then meets up with Greg, C-Money, and Michael. "I heard about your fight with Patrick later today, what are you going to do?" C-Money says to Charles. "I don't know" Charles says. "Have you tried leaving?" Greg asks. "Yeah. He cut my ignition wires" Charles says. "Well why don't you get someone to beat him up for you?" C-Money suggests. "That's a good idea, but who's strong and doesn't hate me? Other than you guys" Charles says. "Don't know bro" Michael says. "Wait, I got it. Casey. He's the only strong jock who doesn't totally hate me. What's he doing right now?" Charles asks. "Football pratice. Why?" Greg asks. "Someone pull the fire alarm and get everybody on the football field. I'll go find him and ask for his help" Charles says. "But you got a problem, he charges $450 for his help" C-Money says. "I only know one place that has that ammount of money: the student store. I'll have to rob it" Charles says, and walks out. Charles goes to the student store, trashes it, and takes the money. Just then the fire alarm rings and Charles runs to the football field. When he gets there he spots Casey and runs up to him. "Casey, I need your help. Can I speak to you in private?" Charles says to Casey. "If you're a-" Casey says, but gets cut off. "I'm not. Now can we talk?" Charles asks him. "Sure. What do you need?" Casey asks, and they start walking. "That new psycho Patrick Davidson wants to fight me at three o'clock in the parking lot. And I'm trying to get out of it. So, I was wondering could you beat him for me?" Charles says to Casey. "You know my charge. Do you got the money?" Casey says. "Yeah" Charles says and hands him the money. "He'll never bother you again. Follow me, I want you to see this" Casey says. Charles follows Casey to the libary where Michael is waiting. "Diaz what are you doing here?" Casey asks Michael. "Banging your mom in the alley, what else?" Michael says, being a smartass. All 3 of them then walk in to the libary, where Algernon is working and Patrick is reading. Casey then walks up to Patrick. "Hey Patrick remember me? We played football against each other" Casey says. "Yes, and you are the puss that always bled" Patrick says. "So I hear that you're giving Charles Caldwell a hard time, man" Casey says. "Yeah, and its gonna get even harder" Patrick says, and stands up. "Listen asshole, you aren't going to lay a finger on him, you piece of shit" Casey says, and touches Patrick in the chest with his finger. Patrick then grabs his hand, breaks it, and then punches him so hard he goes into a boocase and knocks it over, which knocks over every other bookcase near it. It also reveals Charles & Michael standing there. "Hope you find a good read Casey" Michael says sarcastically. Algernon then wets himself, and runs out screaming. Patrick notices Charles and Michael and goes "Shhhh" to them. Charles and Michael then leave, to go meet back up with Greg & C-Money. "So how'd the plan go?" C-Money asks. "Not good. Patrick beat Casey. He gave us back the money but kept $100 for what he went through" Charles says. "Well now what are you going to do?" Greg asks. "Go jack off in the bathroom?" Michael says, being a smartass. "Michael this is no time for jokes" Chalres says. "Well then there's only one thing to do" C-Money says. "What?" Charles, Michael, and Greg ask. "Well Greg remember how you're a relative of John Marston?" C-Money asks Greg. "Yeah why?" Greg asks C-Money. "What would people usually do back in those days to get out of a duel?" C-Money asks Greg. "Get thrown in jail why?" Greg asks C-Money. "Well then thats what Charles has to do. But just get detention, not prison. If you get detention, you don't have to fight Patrick. What's your next class?" C-Money says. "Art why?" Charles asks. "Get detention there" C-Money says. "Okay then man" Charles says, and then Michael & Charles report to art. By now it's 12:35 and the students have to present the paintings they have made. Of course Michale & Charles are the only guy group, which causes them to be pissed. "Okay then, Charles & Michael, you're next" Ms. Phillips says. Michael grabs the painting and goes up to the front, while Charles takes his time. Charles steals the sunglasses off of Lucky, the lighter off of Chad, and then walks up to the front. "Charles is there a reason you're doing this? Where is your painting?" Ms. Phillips asks. "Michael's holding it can't you see that. We only did one painting. And yeah there's a reason for this(puts sunglasses on). What you think I can't present a piece of art?" Charles says, and then steals one of Ms. Phillips' cigarettes. He then leans up against the board, lights the cigarette, and smokes it. "Ladies, gentelmen, douchebags, what exactly is art? Is it what you put on a piece of paper and call it art? Or is it what you build and call 'art'? No, its not. Art is all around you and none of you don't even notice. This room is art, this academy is art, this horribly picture of Tad's mom is art. Everything is art. Even people, like myself, Michael, the whore Lola, the stuck up preps, the greaseballs, and the jocks. And sometimes the nerds" Charles says. "Humans as art? Thats the most stupid thing I've ever heard" Chad says. "You sure you aren't talking about your face?" Michael says, with a comeback, which suprises Charles because Michael usually has better comebacks. "Humans are art dipshit, even you. Even Mandy" Charles says, pointing out Mandy. "Why are you bringing up me asshole?" Mands says. "Because you're a jock, and even jocks can be art. Not the roid raging ones but the cheerleaders" Charles says. "So in conclusion, everything can be art. Art just isnt what you put on paper" Charles says, dumps his cigarette in Ms. Phillips' coffee, punches Chad in the face, flips every student off(except Michael), and walks out. "That should definitly get me detention" Charles says. By the time the bell rings Michael walks outside the class room and meets up with Charles. "So, when's my detention?" Charles asks Michael. "You don't have one. In fact, with that speech you got us an A+ on the assignment, Ms. Phillips said it was the best she ever heard, and Mandy told me to give you her phone number" Michael says. "Bitch isn't my type, and I don't have detention? Fuck! Then there's only one thing to do. I'm going to give Patrick the money and tell him not to fight me" Charles says. "Or you could just let me fight him" Michael says, being protective of Charles. "Michael I'm fine I can handle this. Charles then walks up to Patrick at his locker. "Patrick I need to talk" Charles says. "I said I'd deal with you at Three O'Clock, what don't you understand about that? Don't you get it? I'm going to beat you, and you won't do that report because I don't like it when ANYONE knows about me" Patrick says, and then Charles turns to notice all the students in the hall watching him. "This is about the fight. I'll pay you $350 not to fight me" Charles says. Patrick is then silent for a few seconds, but then finally speaks. "Deal" Patrick says, and Charles hands him the money. "But you know what Caldwell? You're the biggest pussy I've ever seen in my life. Didn't even try. How does that feel?" Patrick says to Charles. All of the students then laugh at Charles as he walks away. About an hour later at 2:30 PM Charles sees Michael, Greg, C-Money, Nicole, and Bradi all talking. "So we heard you paid Patrick not to fight" Greg says. "Yeah, but now everybody's laughing at me" Charles says. "So? Screw them. You made the decision that you felt right to do and you should be proud that you made it" Bradi says. "I should, but Patrick's right, I'm a pussy" Charles says. Just then they notice Patrick bullying Jimmy Queen, and since Jimmy is a new friend of Charles, it pushes him to a breaking point to see his friends get hurt. "I'll deal with this. (to Patrick) Hey asshole!" Charles says and walks up to Patrick. "Give me back my money and leave him alone" Charles says. "Sorry ,no refunds. And what'll you do about it?" Patrick says. "I'll fight you. I'm calling the fight back on! You wanna fight me?! Fine! Then we'll fight! Three O'Clock in the parking lot! And that's in 20 minutes so be ready!" Charles yells at Patrick. "Fine then, see you there" Patrick says, and walks off. Charles then walks up, punches a locker, and leaves a dent in it. "Dude are you sure you wanna go through with this?" C-Money asks. "Definitly" Charles says. "Hey everbody, the fight between Davidson and Caldwell is back on! Be there to watch Charles gte killed!" Algernon yells excitedly. " I'll go deal with him" Greg says. Michael then catches up with Charles, who walked back to the dorm to get changed. "Are you sure you're ready?" Michael asks Charles. "Yeah" Charles says. Charles has changed into some jeans, boots, put wristape around his hands, and for some reason, has on no shirt. "Michael I need a smartass comment for you to say to me. It'll help during the fight" Charles says. "Okay then. Why are you wearing no shirt you man tits will bounce?" Michael says, suprised at first, then changes to his usual attitude. By now it is 2:58 and Charles starts to walk to the parking lot. He notices some students already there, and there are cars parked in the shape of an octogon to use as a ring. As soon as the bell rings at 3:00 PM every single student except the little kids run to the parking lot. Patrick then walks through the crowd of people up to Charles. They then stare each other eye to eye. Just then Assisstant Principal Johnson runs up with Seth. "Everybody leave! There isn't going to be a fight. You, Davidson, come with me" Johnson says, and him and Seth grab Patrick, but Patrick knocks them both out with one hit each. Then Mr. Galloway comes up. "Now students this is not how you have to settle your differences. Here Patrick, why don't you just come with me?" Mr. Galloway says. But, he makes the mistake of touching Patrick and Patrick knocks him out too. "I can't just stand back and watch Charles get murdered by this maniac. I got to do something" Michael says to Nicole(Michael, Nicole, C-Money, Greg, Jimmy Queen, and Bradi are there to watch the fight). Michael then steps in the way of Charles and looks at Patrick. "Hey asshole if you wanna fight him you're gonna have to go through me!" Michael says to Patrick. Patrick then grabs Michael by the face and pushes him aside. "Move!" Patrick says to Michael. Before Michael can get back up Charles gives him a look telling him not to and that he has this. Now the fight is about to begin. Patrick swings at Charles but Charles dodges it, and tries to punch him, but Patrick dodges his attack and punches him in the chest. Charles tries to punch him again, but Patrick hits him with 4 punches to the face, 8 to the gut, and two to the torso, which knocks down Charles. Charles then kicks out Patrick's leg and tries to tackle him, but Patrick picks him up and slams him down on the ground. Charles then stands up, and gets a lucky punch on Patrick, punching him in the face. Patrick's nose starts to bleed but he wipes off the blood and punches Charles in the face again. "Hey Michael, why is Charles not wearing a shirt?" Greg asks Michael. "Don't know, didn't ask" Michael says. Charles then gets two more hits on Patrick(in the face & the torso), but Patrick starts walking towards Charles and punches him so hard he goes into a car. Now Charles is litterally "dazed and confused". Patrick then pulls out his brass knuckles, and picks Charles up and holds him, about to do a knockout punch, until Greg jumps on Patrick's back, throws him into a car, and starts punching him. Nicole then notices Patrock dropped his brass knuckles, and walks towards them to pick them up. "Nicole what are you doing?" Michael asks Nicole. "Doing something you guys should've done a long time ago" Nicole says, walks up to Charles, and puts the brass knuckles on his right hand. "Hey you okay?" Nicole asks Charles. Charles, still dazed & confused, nods yes. "Well since Michael didn't want to join in I though I'd help you out. Cripple the dick" Nicole says. Patrick then knees Greg in the groin, causing him to fall down. Charles & Patrick then circle each other waiting for whoever is going to punch first. "Kill him Charles!" Greg yells. "Break his face!" Michael yells. "Rip his head off!" C-Money yells. "Don't fuck this up kid!" Neil, the shop teacher(who for some unknown reason is there) yells. "Okay then...." Charles says. "Nobody's gonna help you now Charles, its just you & me" Patrick says, and swings at Charles, who dodges and with all his strength cocks his fist back and punches Patrick straight in the face. Patrick then falls down, knocked out & defeated. All the preps & jocks boo and leave, while everybody else cheers. The Next Day 7:39 AM Charles is walking down the hall with Michael & Nicole, wh oare flirting. "Hey you two wy don't you just go back to the dorm room?" Charles jokes with them. Just then Assisstant Principal Johnson walks up to them. "So Mr. Caldwell, what are you going to do about the $450 you stole from the student store. Oh wait, you didn't think I knew? I got eyes & ears all over this school" Johnson says, being an asshole. Just then Vance walks up. "Hey Charles me & a few other people were running bets on the fight yesterday and thought you should get a cut of the money, here'd your profit" Vance says, and hands Charles $100. "Well now what are you going to do about the rest?" Johnson asks, still being an asshole. Just then Patrick walks in, silently hands Charles the money Charles gave him(actually showing him respect for beating him), and then walks out. Charles then gives all the money to Johnson and him, Michael, and Nicole walk off. All of them then go find Bradi, C-Money, Greg, and Jimmy Queen, and for some reason Jimmy Hopkins. But, unknown to everybody, Charles is now suspicous for how Johnson found out about the robbery, because the only people he told were Michael, C-Money, and Greg. Category:Blog posts